In a wireless portable communication device, such as a cellular telephone in used in Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”), a Subscriber Identification Module (“SIM”) card is used to store various information pertaining to a subscriber. Generally, the subscriber is able to use any compatible cellular telephone by inserting the SIM card into the cellular telephone, provided that the subscriber is able to access the SIM card. The subscriber may be locked out of the SIM card if he fails to enter the correct access code such as a password within a predetermined time or within a predetermined number of attempts, or when his contract with the service provider expires. When the subscriber is locked out, the SIM card allows the subscriber to make only an emergency call. After a predetermined lockout period expires, the subscriber is allowed to re-enter the password, and the phone is placed in a normal operation mode upon successful entry of the password.
In a wireless communication network, a subsidized subscriber generally has an agreement with a subsidizing network service provider for a specified period as defined in the contract. A subsidized wireless portable communication device used in the wireless communication network features a module such as a SIM card having a subsidy lock mode, which prevents the subscriber from making voice or data calls or Short Message Service (“SMS”) message in a network other than that of the subsidizing network service provider. For the subscriber to be able to use the wireless portable communication device in a non-subsidizing network or after the expiration of the contract, the subscriber must enter an access code provided by the subsidizing network service provider to access the SIM card. Otherwise, the subscriber is only allowed to make an emergency call. The access code is generally provided via a voice call to a service center. In some case, however, the subsidized wireless portable communication device needs be taken to the service center for unlocking and/or renewing of the service contract to avoid disclosure of the access code by the subsidizing network service provider.